Fool For Love
by HamsterCastiel
Summary: Fili breathed in. Then breathed out. And growled, tugging Kili closer with an irritated expression on his face. "You are a terrible, terrible being, Kili." He had tried, Mahal forgive him, he really had.
1. Chapter 1

"Fili come on! What are we waiting for, your beard to grow taller? Come on!" Kili leaned against the tree with an amused smile, his eyes fixed on his brother who was still struggling for something inside.  
"At this rate we won't get practicing before the sunset." He pointed out with a laugh, surveying the familiar garden area they would be sparring in.

Fili grumbled as he pulled his hair back into a tail swiftly wrapping a thing piece of leather around it to keep it in place. How his younger brother was so chipper tin the mornings he'd never understand.  
"No, Kili," he shot back, laughter in his voice, "I'm waiting for your scruff to grow." Satisfied that the hair wouldn't bother him anymore, Fili marched outside. "Ready to go to bed, sulking about your loss the whole way?"

Kili actually pouted, throwing his brother a glare as he walked on the other side of the yard taking his spot. "You know that a too long beard would only be on the way in archery." He pointed out lifting his hands up before his face.  
"Besides, I don't have to keep my hair or beard away from my eyes like you have to." He added with a laugh. "You're going down, no matter what you say. And I do not sulk!"

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Fili smirked as he took his own position, stance very similar to Kili's. It was an old dance by now, once that took place more out of habit than the actual need to spar with someone. It was the only time of the day where almost no one interrupted them, the time where they could circle around each other and exchange blows and jabs and laugh about it later.  
FIli never enjoyed hurting his brother but this was vital for both of them. "You do sulk, Kili. You just never notice it." He was merely trying to taunt his brother into action.

Kili snarled silently and lunged at his brother after finding a perfect oppoturnity, connecting his fist with Fili's arm trying to kick his legs from underneath him.  
Fili raised his arm to block the fist, jumping back barely in time to avoid the kick aimed at his legs. Grinning widely, Fili took a second to assess the situation before launching himself forward, swinging a fist at Kili's shoulder.  
His other hand was still protectively placed in front of his own body, just in case Kili would try to attack him.

Kili cursed silently as Fili managed to block his attack, twisting his body away sideway from his brother's attempt to hit his shoulder (seriously, shoulder?)  
He took a step back and aimed a kick behind Fili's knees, arms pressed against his sides in case FIli tired to harm them.  
Fili jerked as the kick connected, tumbling to the ground and getting right back up to his feet, grinning happily at his brother. He might not have been able to hit Kili's shoulder to throw him off balance but his brother had scored a hit.  
He stayed mostly crouched, lashing out with a leg to swipe Kili's legs right out from beneath him.

Kili grinned as he felt Fili get hit by his attack, but was a little too slow for the counter and felt Fili's leg swipe his own from the ground, ending up on the grass on his back with a small gasp. He blinked at the sky for a moment before rising on his knees and brutally tackling his brother on the ground laughing.  
With a shout, Fili went down again and yet he laughed as well, squirming under Kili before he locked his legs around his brother's waist, rolling them around until he was the one on the top. Pleased, Fili grinned down at Kili. "Are you ready to surrender, Kili?"

"You should know I won't surrender easily." Kili grinned bucking his hips up in attempt to make Fili lose his ballance.  
To his utter embarrassment, Fili did lose his balance and he fell forward, forehead connecting rather painfully with Kili's. Groaning, he struggled to regain his balance for a moment, sitting up to give his brother a bemused look. "Really?"  
"You weren't supposed to fall forward." Kili whined rubbing his forehead with a small pout. He tried to figure out a way to get up, a small grin taking over his lips and he dug his fingers against Fili's sides tickling him.

Yelping, Fili started to squirm, swatting at Kili's hand before rolling off of his brother, landing next to him with a laugh. Then he started his counter-attack, tickling Kili's side in return, even managing to try and tickle Kili's neck.  
Kili squeaked, trying to squirm away from Fili's fingers barely able to push down a shudder that wanted to work through his body at the touch on his neck. He rolled over, grabbing Fili's wrists as he sat on top of his brother, pinning his hands down with a grin. "What are you going to do now?"

Fili gave his brother a playful look before schooling his expression into mock-surrender, going limp beneath his brother as he jutted out his chin rebelliously. "I surrender to you, Kili." He was hoping it would throw his brother off enough to make him relax his grip.  
"Damn right you do." Kili grinned feeling Fili go limp under him, his own grip relaxing a little even if he didn't move away from his brother.

Assured that he had surprise on his side, Fili surged up, headbutting Kili as he tried to slip his wrists out of Kili's grasp. He managing to free one of his hands, using it to push at Kili's shoulder to try and push him over.  
Kili let out a noise of surprise, too dazed from the headbut to figh back against his brother and fell off, halfly drappled over him and whined. "That's not fair!"  
"I doubt Orcs are going to care about being fair," Fili laughed and quickly reclaiming his spot by rolling on top of his brother. "Surrender now and I won't tell Mother about all those cookies you stole last week. She still hasn't figured out who it was."  
"I doupt they would treathen me with cookies either." He shot back squirming under Fili. "You're not playing fair! Besides I'm nearly full grown adult, I don't need to steal cookies anymore." He bluffed lifting his head up.

"And what would you call fair?" Fili's voice was laced with affection when he finally got up and offered a hand to his brother to help him back up on his feet.  
"Something that has nothing to do with threatening." Kili chuckled taking the offered hand, but Fili pulled a little too hard while he tried to jump up and he ended up stumbling and colliding with his brother.  
"Careful!" Fili caught Kili's shoulders and held on for a few seconds before pushing his brother back, heart hammering loudly in his chest. He forced himself to ignore it and grinned instead. "I wasn't threatening you, Kili."

"Yes you were, about cookies I never ate." Kili grinned back at him, jumping a step back and lifted his hands up. "Well then…shall we contiue?"  
Fili smirked and nodded, jumping into action first this time. He didn't rely on another kick this time, instead opting to try and aim a hit at Kili's chest, hoping it would make his brother stumble.  
Kili grinned twisting his body sideways just before Fili would hit him and grabbed a hold of his arm, pushing his shoulder against Fili's chest and threw him over his head on the ground. "You alright?" He asked with a laugh, peering down at his brother.

Fili's breath was knocked out of him, especially now that his back was screaming in protest. Roughly, he grabbed Kili's hands and jerked at them before kicking his legs out beneath him once more.  
It had worked less than a minute ago, so…

With both his hands caught and legs sweeped from underneath him, Kili yelped ending back on top of his brother, making a small noise of protest before he laughed. "See what you did? We're both down again!"  
"Thank for for stating the obvious, Kili." With a quiet shake of his head, Fili moved until he was propped up on his elbows, cheeks slightly red from their sparring and face practically glowing with satisfaction and happiness.

He leaned in to bump his forehead against Kili's as an affectionate gesture but the his back protested again and he winced, clsoing his eyes. It was only when he opened them again that he noticed how close his face was to Kili's and he froze. His own heartbeat was filling his ears and it sounded loud, too loud.

Kili swore his heart stopped, eyes wide as he stared right back at Fili's shocked eyes, their faces so close he could feel Fili's breath against his own lips, sending a spiral of unexpected heat through him.  
"I…I-" Kili swallowed thickly, his world narrowed only at his brother and the look on his face before he hesistantelly brushed his fingers against the braids in Fili's hair, smiling nervously. Why he didn't pull way, Kili didn't know…all he knew was that it felt so right to be there at the moment.

Fili was leaning into the touch before he realized what he was doing, pulled in by his brother's smile and the look in his eyes.  
Something twisted in his chest, some sort of want that he had never been able to place before. It had been there for a while now, waiting, occasionally rearing its head before settling down again, leaving Fili confused as to why his emotions would play such a trick on him.  
They were close enough that Fili could feel the heat radiating off of Kili's face. It would just take a small movement, nothing more than a nudge to get them even closer, to give it, to just…

Hesitantly, Fili pressed his lips against Kili's, eyes shut as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to see his brother's reaction.

Kili's eyes widened, and his whole body went rigid against his brother's as he felt those soft lips against his own, just brushing together as if testing what was alright. His breath left him in a shudder, fingers tightening their grip from Fili's braids and he slowly responded the kiss, adding just the hint of pressure.  
It felt natural, it was like a next step in their relationship that had just waited to be taken, two hearts beating as one.

The intensity of it made Kili go lightheaded, bracing his other arm on the ground beside Fili's head to keep himself up.

**I'm mean and end the chapter here *grin* Reviews are welcomed :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh.

The twisting thing inside Fili's chest melted away, turning into something sweeter, something softer. He wanted to laugh in relief, to pull back and hug Kili until they both couldn't breathe anymore but a tiny part of him was afraid that if he ended their kiss now, so would this moment.

Then they would joke about it and brush it off and pretend it never happened and Fili didn't want that.

So he reached up with one hand, burying it in Kili's hair, returning the pressure more boldy now that Kili hadn't pushed him away, was repsonding instead.

It felt almost lazy, here in the sun and on the grass and with his brother so close. It was soft in ways Fili didn't know how to fully describe but it made his heart beat wildly against his chest.

It felt better than coming home had ever felt before.

Kili let himself be pulled closer, finally sliding his own arm carefully against Fili's chest and lowered his weight on his brother after his arms started to tremble so much that he would faceplant on him and that would definately ruin the moment.

Fili's lips were chapped and soft, pulling small noises of satisfaction between his own lips, his brother's bodywarmth radiating against himself.

He had never felt anything like this before, something so good, so clear, and he wondered idly why they hadn't done this before. He hesistantelly nipped on Fili's lower lip, soothing the possible sting with the tip of his tongue.

In hindsight, Fili really should have known that this had been it. He had been lost to his brother ever since Kili had happily babbled his name, had smiled and reached for him. He'd taken one look at Kili and lost his heart. And all those days wondering why his brother always got a smile out of him no matter how exhausted or sad he was…

It had been so simple but Fili had been too blind to see it.

With a soft, breathy noise that left Fili worried that it would ruin this moment, the dwarf let his brother soothe the little nip before returning it with one of his own.

Finally, sick of their position that was uncomfortable for them both, Fili wrapped both of his arms around Kili as he lowered himself back on the ground, frowning when the kiss broke.

Fili opened his eyes, breathing unstable as he looked up at his brother. He felt jittery and undone but if Kili's face was anything to go by he felt quite the same way.

Kili opened his eyes when Fili lowered them fully on the grass and the kiss broke, and he stared right in his brother's eyes panting softly for breath. It hadn't been a long or demanding kiss, but it was enough to make him go breathless.

He felt a bang of uncertainity go through him, would Fili regret it, would he be pushed away? Maybe Fili would think it was a mistake or brush it off laughing, saying that they needed to find themselves some lass's to spend the night with. The thought made Kili's stomach go cold, heart clenching painfully.

Kili hadn't realized how much he had needed this, wanted his brother this way and if it was wrong the he didn't want to be right. "Fili…I-I…" He licked his lips nervously, fingers playing in his brother's hair.

_Courage_, a tiny voice in the back of Fili's head whispered even as his stomach cramped painfully.

Kili didn't look very happy right now, rather nervous. It was like soothing a startled and bitten dog into some semblance of calm. For a couple of heartbeats, Fili wasn't sure what to do. Did his brother regret the kiss? Should he laugh it off and simply let it all go? Or let Kili know that the kiss had been far from an accident, had been a desire instead?

In the end, it was Kili's fingers in his hair which made Fili breathe out through his nose and gently rub his thumbs against Kili's neck.

"…I do not regret this, brother. Do you?"

Fili's words made the heavy weight from Kili's heart disappear completely, a hopeful, nearly shy smile appearing on his lips. "I do not regret it…" He said quietly, watching his brother's braids slip between his fingers. "In fact, I wouldn't mind it to happen more often." He added as an afterthought, grin splitting his lips.

Fili let his head fall back and laughed, staring up at the clear blue sky. This was not how he had imagined the day to go and yet he was glad, happier than he had been for quite some time.

"Is that an idea or a promise, Kili?"

With a sudden movement, Fili placed his hands on Kili's shoulder and pushed at his brother until they were both able to sit up. Pleased with himself, Fili moved his hands to rest on Kili's back.

"Because I would be more receptive to the latter."

Kili held onto Fili's shoulders when he moved them around till they were both sitting, Fili on the ground and Kili on his lap, his brother's hand a reassuring weight on his back.

"Maybe it is." Kili smiled correcting one of the braids that had loosened during their practice, clipping it shut with the bead.

Fili chuckled at his brother's obsession with his hair and let Kili play with it as he pleased. Instead, he pressed his fingers against Kili's back and began massaging the spots his fingers could reach.

"Any bruises that need immediate attention?"

"No bruises that hard." Kili replied with a satisfied hum, arching against Fili's fingers. "What about you? Old enough to break your bones already?" He teased eyes twinkling playfully, finally releasing his hold of Fili's hair.

Fili paused, reaching back to press his fingers against the bruise on his back. It did hurt but it was nothing that wouldn't heal over time. That and they were dwarves, made to be more robust than Men. A puny bruise like that was something they laughed at.

"No, I'm quite alright. And in a nice position, too. How do you like yours, Kili?"

Kili lifted an eyebrow, shifting on his place on Fili's lap slowly, nearly teasingly before humming. "I'd say I love my position right now." He drawled out with a teasing smile, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Well then, brother," Fili said cheekily before pushing Kili back abruptly. Quickly, he got up and took a couple of steps towards the door, stopping only to glance over his shoulder.

"I believe this means I win."

Kili laughed standing up and brushng his hands against his knees, running after his brother and jumping on his back. "Only because you turned the game dirty." He whispered the word against Fili's ear before smirking and sinking his teeth on the soft ear lobe sucking on it.

Fili's breath caught in his throat and a soft, half-pained, half-approving noise escaped him before he caught Kili's legs and hoisted him up higher onto his back.

"I didn't hear you complain about dirty games less than a few moments ago." A lazy smile graced Fili's lips as he tilted his head to the side and marched into the house.

Kili laughed softly, sliding his arms around Fili's neck to keep himself up, head resting against Fili's soft hair and he inhaled deeply heart fluttering in his chest.

"Hey…Fili? What are we going to do now?" He asked softly, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

"Now? Now we should discuss why I still carry you around on my back despite the fact that you're taller than I am. And growing heavier by the week. How much of that is sweets and how much of that is muscle, brother?" The mirth in Fili's voice softened before he took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, setting Kili down again. "…honestly? I don't know. But I don't want to lose this. Not so soon. Not ever, preferably."

"Most of it is muscle, don't even pretend that you don't enjoy carrying me like you used to." Kili smiled sliding down from Fili's back, looking at him with an unsure smile. "I don't want to lose it either. It…I feel belonging when I'm with you…complete." He murmured silently.

"Then I see no reason to not… let this go on." Fili reached up and ruffled Kili's hair affectionately before disappearing into the larder to return with two apples. "It never feels right when you're not around."

"What will mother say?" Kili asked accepting the apple taking a huge bite of it. "She has sharp eyes like an eagle, she will notice it at some point."

"We should tell her," Fili reasoned, looking thoughtful. There was the possibility that it would end in disappointment, her sons picking each other instead of someone else, instead of continuing the line. Instead of finding someone to have 'right' relationship with.

But she would also be disappointed if she approved and had to find out by herself. Disappointed in her sons for not trusting her with this.

Sighing, Fili took a bite out of his apple.

"You're right." Kili said throwing the core of the apple in the bin, brushing his hands together. He felt nervous, like he was going to walk to their mother and confess he was the one who broke the window.

There was a fear in his mind that their mother would force them apart, but he knew that wouldn't happen. "So this….us. It's forever?"

"I would hope so." Because the thought that this was only temporary, a game and nothing else would break his heart. He was young, he knew, too young to know real love, according to the older dwarves. They would probably call them both foolish but Fili couldn't have cared less.

"I want to stay by your side."

"Then we'll stay by eachother:" Kili smiled wrapping his arms around Fili's waist, head resting against his shoulder. "No matter what anyone says. It's you and me."

"Us against the world?" Fili laughed before pressing his lips against Kili's temple. "Could get used to that. Especially you being as cuddly and clingy as a young puppy."

"You're comparing me to something cute and fluffy again." Kili pouted revenging it with a rather hard nip on his brother's neck. "It's only because…you know, I'm allowed to do this. Allowed to touch you like this."

He kissed the spot he bit softly, closing his eyes smiling. He was filled with warmth and happiness, feeling really whole for the first time in his life.

"Perhaps if you stopped acting like something cute and fluffy I would stop comparing you to cute and fluffy animals." With a short roll of his eyes, Fili wrapped his arms around Kili, amused by his brothers nipping and kissing. "Are you trying to claim me?" The question was said only half jokingly.

"I'm not cute and fluffy, I'm dangerous." Kili growled silently, holding Fili tighter against himself with a smile. "And maybe. At least others would know you belong to someone…especially that girl from the tavern." Kili murmured moving his lips lower on Fili's shoulder, brushing the fabric of his tunic away to show off more of the skin, starting to suck a mark on it.

The feeling tickled for a second and Fili smothered what would have been an embarrassing chuckle behind his hand. Then the feeling changed into something else and slowly, redness started to creep into his cheeks. He knew the mark would be plainly visible if there was a sudden gust of wind or someone moved it.

It only made the heat simmer worse.

Grinning, Fili tugged at Kili's hair until he'd detached his stubborn brother from his neck before leaning in, pushing dark hair aside. Now, to find a good spot…

Kili whined when Fili pulled him away from the mark he had been making, a flah of satisfaction going through him as he saw the deep purple bruise spread on his brother's neck.

The next moment he gasped silently in surprise feeling Fili's hand move his hair exposing his neck and that alone was enough to make Kili's heart kickstart. He tilted his neck to the other side, exposing more of the skin for his brother.

Fili reached up and ran a thumb over his brother's skin before leaning and pressing a light kiss against the spot just below Kili's ear. Then he trailed his lips lower before gently nipping at the skin, starting to sucking at it once he was sure this was the right spot.

Kili's fingers fisted on Fili's tunic, his head falling backwards with a low whimper as his brother started marking his neck. His fingers wound tightly in the fabric, feelig like his knees would give out any moment and cursed silenty from being so weak for him.

Once Fili was sure the mark was dark enough, violet enough for him to be satisfied with, he pulled back. With some admiration shining in his eyes, he trailed a finger over the mark.

Then, without ceremony but with a cheeky grin, he lifted the hand still holding the apple and pushed it against Kili's mouth. Kili laughed against the apple, biting down on it and pulling the piece in his mouth grinning at Fili. "So juicy…like honey, as sweet," He murmured wiping his lips with his thumb slowly.

That had certainly not gone as planned. Quirking an eyebrow at the display, Fili tried to ignore the heat creeping up his neck and took his own bite out of the apple to distract himself. "…no, honey is certainly better than this. But close enough." He would start rambling any time now, trying to keep his mind from wandering into a certain direction.

Kili chuckled, lifting an eyebrow before pursing his lips thoughtfully. "I have to agree, I rather enjoy the taste of honey on my tongue…or when you can lick it from the spoon. It's so warm and thick." He licked his lips as if he was thinking of it at that moment, eyes twinkling challenging at his brother.

Fili raised his eyes towards the ceiling, quietly asking Mahal for patience and control. They were supposed to be strong, unbendable but Kili always felt like the fire of the forges, hot enough to make any metal yield. "Perhaps we should buy some for mother later, you know she enjoys it just as much."

Kili grinned licking the tip of his finger. "I do enjoy licking it from my fingers though…the spoons give it a woody taste." He murmured locking his eyes with his brother.

Fili breathed in.

Then breathed out.

And growled, tugging Kili closer with an irritated expression on his face. "You are a terrible, terrible being, Kili." He had tried, Mahal forgive him, he really had.

Kili laughed softly when Fili pulled him close, obviously pleased that he had managed to crawl under his brother's skin. "You love every second of it." He whispered with a soft, teasing growl. "I'm sure…brother…that you would like some honey yourself.."

The heat crawling up Fili's neck was reaching his face by now. With a soft growl, he tucked his face against the side of Kili's neck. "The apple has served me well so far." He didn't want to make it too easy for Kili after all, no games before the conquest was boring.

"Are you sure?" Kili practically purred, knowing he was playing with fire but was determined to see what Fili's limit would be before he'd snap. He leant forward, his breath tickling his brother's ear. "Because just think about it….think of how it'll taste, how it'll feel between your fingers or on the tip of your tongue, sliding down your throat…."

Fili would probably later deny that the noise spilling past his lips was anything like a whimper. His fingers were twisting almost painfully in Kili's clothes as he tried to hold on, to keep clinging to brittle control.

But Kili's words…

With an exhausted but sharp breath, Fili smashed his lips against Kili's, wincing slightly because he had been in no way gentle. But his brother was being a little cocktease, talking about things he couldn't possibly understand— or perhaps understood too well?

**And because I'm a huge tease again, I'll end it here~ Reviews are welcomed :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Kili groaned in the kiss, their teeth clashing togther at the power of it and he pushed back as hard, fingers fisting in Fili's hair. He smiled smugly in the kiss, obviously pleased that Fili lost control first and pressed closer until they stood flushed together.

"You little—" The words were muffled against Kili's lips and Fili made a noise that promised that they would be talking about this later. Kili was being way too cheeky. Then again, Kili was always cheeky and Fili wasn't sure what he had expected in the first place. He reached up and buried his fingers in Kili's hair, tugging Kili's head back so he could leave another mark right below the one he'd left on Kili's skin.

Kili cried out silently when Fili started ravaging his neck again, fingers burying into his brother's tunic tugging him impossibly closer, his own legs hitting the table nearly losing his ballance. He loved it when Fili lost control in practices and really made him work for the victory, but he loved it even more when Fili lost control like this. "F-Feeling weak?" He taunted licking his lips.

"I would ask the same of you, brother," Fili growled against Kili's neck, biting down just enough to not actually break the skin. "For it seems you just stuttered."

"I do not stutter!" Kili protested gazing at Fili, leaning forward to teasingly run his tongue against his lips.

Without further ado, Fili placed his hands just above Kili's knees and lifted him up, trusting his brother and their close proximity to keep them from toppling over. It only took a few steps to reach the table properly and Fili winced when some of the cups clattered to the ground when he set Kili down on it. Thankfully, the cups were made of wood and not something breakable.

"Ah yes, of course. You didn't stutter, my mistake," Fili quipped back and returned the gesture by biting down on Kili's bottom lip while his fingers trailed over Kili's back. It didn't take them long to dig into his brother's sides, trying to get Kili to falter for just a second.

"Exactly, your mistake-" Kili panted softly, breath hitching in his throat at the feel of Fili's teeth on his lower lip. His grip faltered for a moment as Fili duck his fingers in his sides, a small whimper leaving his lips.

The split second was all Fili needed. With a smug grin, he grabbed Kili's shoulders and pressed them down against the table, keeping Kili at away at arms length. "What do you say when you want something, brother?" Because so far Kili had taken what he'd wanted, without regard for Fili. Granted, the older brother didn't really mind.

Kili protested loudly, squirming against the table and his brother's hand, cursing under his breath for not being careful. He stared up at Fili, teeth digging in his lower lip like he was fighting with himself before tightening his legs hold around him. "…Please."

Fili shuddered but his gaze was still fixed on his brother. He was not going to give in again so easily. "Please what, Kili? Please leave you here while I go and work? Please don't go? Or…" Fili lowered his voice, darkened gaze fixed on Kili's flushed face. "Something else…?"

Kili's eyes widened, his lips parting in soft puffs of air and he swallowed trying to squirm under Fili, pressing up against him. "You know damn well what I'm asking." He breathed out lowly, praying Mahal for strenght.

"Do I?" Fili's tone was innocent mischief as he leaned over his brother and pushed a leg between Kili's leg, rubbing at the bulge in his breeches. "I'm really not sure, perhaps you should elaborate."

Kili arched his back with a surprised moan, desperately trying to pull Fili closer to himself. "Y-You know….freaking tease.." He panted out tilting his head up, crushing their lips together hard.

Fili pulled back instantly, giving his brother a disapproving look. It was slightly marred and made less disapproving by the fact that Fili was panting, hair a mess and face flushed. "I want to hear you say it, Kili."

Kili whined at the loss, nails digging on his brother's back. He felt embrrassed, but the emotion was quickly drowned away by sheer need. "Please….Please t-touch me…"

Was this even the appropriate time? His body was obviously insisting that yes, this was the right time and his brother didn't seem to mind either but… Fili took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm his wildly beating heart. "Do you think this is really the appropriate time, brother…?"

Kili whined at the loss of heat against his body, taking a shuddering breath as he lifted himself on his elbows, darkened eyes staring straight at his brother. "I know it seems hurried…but after years of pining, of watching from afar and keeping everything hidden, I really don't have much patience left." He growled out with a teasing smile before it softened. "Of course, if you wish to wait, we'll wait."

"…We should at least take this somewhere more private. I wouldn't want Mother to come in and find us on the table," Fili chuckled and grabbed Kili's hands to haul him back up on his feet. "Your bedroom or mine?"

Kili took the offered hand with a smile, knowing Fili had a point as he lead him up the stairs. "Mine is closer."

"And messier," Fili cheekily added, knowing that wasn't entirely true. He knew Kili arranged things how he wanted them to be, whether that was neatly or in little piles that didn't make sense to anyone else. "Wait." Pausing shortly, Fili tugged his hands out of Kili's hand. "Go on, I'll meet you upstairs. I need to fetch something."

"You know I have a place for every object I own." Kili chuckled turning around curiously. "Fetch something? Alright, but don't wait too long or I just might have to start without you." He said teasingly and winked walking upstairs and into his room.

Oh. Fili twitched at Kili's off-handed comment but didn't respond to it. Instead he just hurried back downstairs and fetched the cooking oil with a silent apology to their mother. He'd buy her a new bottle as soon as possible because he doubted this one would last long. Bottle in hand, Fili sprinted back up the stairs and peeked into Kili's room, wondering if he had taken long enough for Kili to get impatient.

Kili had looked around his room for a moment before he sat on the edge of his bed nervously. They were really doing this, they were going to mark eachother for their own. He smiled shrugging the belt down, as well as the light tunic he was wearing. Might as well get ready.

He moved on middle of the bed crouching on his knees and ran his hand up his chest to his hair and sighed softly licking his lips. Hot anticipation raced through him, making him tremble on his knees and breathe a little heavier. He opened his eyes (at which point had he closed them?) and focused on his brother on the door, a sly smile appearing on his lips. "What are you waiting for?"

Mahal, Fili would be lying if he'd claimed that he had seen a more alluring sight before. His brother looked… Fili didn't know how to describe this. But the jealous greed in his heart quietly informed him that he did not want anyone else to see Kili like this. Fili kicked off the boots he'd still been wearing and licked his lips, thoughts scattering in many different directions while their goal remained the same: Pleasuring Kili, marking him, claiming him and be claimed in return.

Without answering, Fili shrugged off his tunic and dropped it next to his boots before shutting the door behind him and making sure it was locked. Only then did he advance on Kili, placing the bottle with oil next to the bed. Then he bent down and captured Kili's lips in a wanton, possessive kiss.

Kili watched his brother's eyes darken as he practically devoured him with his eyes, shifting a little when Fili started to get rid of his clothes, locked the door and the next moment he was being kissed so possessive and demanding Kili nearly lost his ballance on the bed.

He kissed him back as hard, wrapping his arms around Fili's neck pulling him closer, distantly aware of the bottle Fili had placed on the bedside table, cheeks heating up at the thought.

Upon being pulled closer Fili lost his balance and tumbled down on the bed and pushed Kili down on it. He made an irritated huffing noise before laughter broke through and he affectionately bumped his forehead against Kili's. Then he pulled Kili into a slower, more intimate kiss that made his own toes curl, hands running over Kili's arms.

Kili chuckled closing his eyes, their lips moving together in such unhurried way, such intense dance it made him go light headed and his skin tingle. Fili's body felt hot against his own, his fingers sliding in his brother's hair tugging on the braids gently, guiding the kiss.

Fili let Kili have this slow moment, wholly indulged in it as well. Right now, nothing else existed but the two of them and the warm sunlight drifting in through the window. Humming appreciatively, Fili nipped at Kili's bottom lip before drawing back and peppering Kili's face with small kisses, barely able to hide his grin as his hands roamed over Kili's body. Then stopped at the stomach and Fili smirked as he ran his fingers over his brother's sides just to see if he would squirm.

Kili laughed squirming slightly when Fili's touches turned more ticklish than wandering, swatting them half heartedly and leaned up in another kiss. "Come on, you can tickle me some other time later." He murmured softly licking across Fili's lower lip before sucking it in his mouth.

Kili was right, of course. But it had simply been too tempting to take advantage of the bare skin beneath his fingers. He let Kili suck his bottom lip into his mouth and chuckled in reply, easily deepening his kiss and pressing his whole body flush against his brother's. It was intimate, careful and coaxing and Fili happily broke the kiss to brush his lips over Kili's throat, kissing here and there before moving up again and pulling him into another searing kiss.

Kili whined against his brother's lips silently. As much as he loved to kiss with him, to tease his lips till they were red and sensitive, Kili had more urgent needs right now. He should be embarrassed really how he behaved, how he tried to press against Fili's body for some sort of contact but the further he kept touching him, the less Kili was thinking rationally.

"So wanton, brother?" Fili chuckled softly before trailing his lips over Kili's throat again, lower and lower, past his chest, dipping the tip of his tongue into Kili's belly-button. His fingers moved to tug at the knot holding Kili's breeches up. Once it was loose enough, Fili slipped his fingers inside and found his brother's hard cock, giving it a firm squeeze as he grinned up implishly.

"Apparently, yes. What do you want me to do with this?"

Kili's breath hitched as Fili lowered his mouth on his body, skin rising on goosebumbs when he left hot kisses on his skin. Finally he felt his brother's fingers wrap around him and Kili stiffled a moan, biting down on his knuckles. "Y-You know exactly what you need to do." He bit out licking his lips.

"I might have forgotten. You should remind me." Fili pressed a couple of kisses against Kili's hip bone before moving to his stomach instead. He grinned as he let his beard tickle against the skin before happily resuming to leaving little hickeys all over Kili's stomach.

"You're just evil." Kili panted out hissing at the new marks being sucked on his skin, trying to tug his brother closer with a whimper. "Please, please Fili, you know what I want."

"I know what I want," Fili drawled and wiggled his eyebrows at Kili before gently sinking his teeth into Kili's skin, careful not to break it. "But I cannot read your mind, brother. If you don't want to tell me, perhaps you could show me or move my hands where you want them to be…?"

Kili flushed deeper shade of red, groaning when Fili bit down on his skin again knowing the marks would be hard to cover up later. He slid his hand on top of his brother's, purposelly avoiding Fili's eyes as he swallowed and carefully guided his brother's hand between his legs gasping silently.

Fili captured Kili's hand with his free one and, with a grin, pressed a quick kiss against the calm. The hand between Kili's legs took a firm hold on his erection and gave it a few testing pumps. Then he shifted his grip and made sure to stroke from base to head, to tease Kili fully.

And if his brother wanted more, well… Fili smirked as he pulled two of Kili's fingers into his mouth and hummed thoughtfully as he ran his tongue along the digits.

Kili arched his back slightly from the bed with a small sob when Fili finally took a hold of him, stroking him with a firm grip that had him twitching and panting against the sheets. His eyes widened when Fili took two of his fingers in his mouth, watching in amazement and shuddering at the warm heat enveloping them, tentatively pushing his fingers deeper in his brother's mouth before pulling them out to slick his lips with the spit, pushing them straight back in again.

Fili shuddered at the movement, the hand on Kili's cock faltering for a second before resuming with renewed vigour. He was unwilling to be outdone by his little brother. Teasingly, his fingers danced over the head before giving it a firm rub. Fili made a needy noise around the fingers in his mouth, a little too loud to be proper but who cared about things like that right now? He sucked gently, a them closing his eyes as he did. It was surprisingly… nice.

Kili smirked as he noticed Fili falter his movements, curling his fingers carefully in his brother's mouth pumping them in and out steadily, practically fucking Fili's mouth with his fingers. His heels dug on the the sheets at the increasing tempo, his head thrown back in pleasure and his eyelids fluttering.

The fingers stroking Kili's erect cock were trembling now, still moving but the movements were less controlled, more uncontrolled jerks than the smooth movements from before. Mahal, his brother was going to be the death of him.

Especially with the way Kili's fingers were now fucking his mouth. Fili felt a keening noise escape him as he happily rubbed his tongue against the fingers, only slightly embarrassed that Kili seemed to take advantage of this temporary weakness and really, Fili wasn't one to complain.

Kili panted sliding his fingers on both sides of his brother's tongue thrusting them in surprised at the reactions he got from Fili. His own hips pushed up against his brother's hand licking his lips. He felt surprisingly powerful at the small upper hand he had upon Fili, smirking up at him. "Feeling weak? Your fixation is showing." He whispered lowly.

Fili's cheeks coloured further and he wanted to shake his head, to deny the statement. Instead, he stifled another whimper and pulled back, mouth slightly open as he draw in quick breaths, trying to regain his lost control

His fingers had stuttered to a stop at Kili's question and for a few moments, Fili seriously contemplated letting his brother fingerfuck his mouth until his spilled himself between their bodies. He was weak for his brother, for his dark eyes and bright laughter and his wicked, nimble fingers…

Then he shot Kili a breathless grin, lips red and swollen. "Is it now? I guess I'll simply have to turn the tables on you then… And find out your fixation."

Kili grinned up at him, shaking his head. Fili looked positively wild his lips red and stretched around his fingers, eyes dark making him look nearly possessed. He wiped his fingers o the sheets when they were released, shifting a little smirking. "Then I'd say good luck with finding them."

"I will." Swiftly, Fili tugged off Kili's breeches all the way, discarding them carelessly over his shoulder as he leaned down to press a kiss against Kili's leg. Grinning, he rubbed his beard against it as he fished for the bottle of oil with a hand. Trying to find it without looking proved difficult so Fili sat up with an impatient grumble and grabbed the bottle, uncorking it as soon as he could.

Then he hesitated.

"You'd be fine with this, right?"

Kili felt the nerves settle in once again, watching his brother fumble for the oil and looking down at him with question in his eyes. He trusted Fili with his life, more than anything and he wanted this. It feared him, he hadn't done it before but Mahal did he want it. "It's fine, Fili. I promise to stop you if I don't like something."

Fili nodded once, a serious expression on his face. Then he took a deep breath and coated his fingers with the oil, leaning over his brother to press a kiss against his collarbone as he pressed the tip of a finger against Kili's entrance. He glanced up shortly, trying to figure out if it freaked Kili out.

Kili tensed involuntarly at the first touch of cold finger against him and swallowed peering up at him. He saw the concern in his brother's eyes, smiling reassuringly up at him. "I'm fine."

With an affectionate smile, Fili cupped Kili's cheek, running his finger over his cheekbone before focusing on peppering Kili's chest with kisses. He was trying to distract Kili from the finger pressing past the ring and into the heat.

Kili gasped out silently as his brother pressed his finger inside of him, all breath leaving out in a fast woosh. It didn't hurt as much as he had thought, it burnt more but Fili's lips were distracting as well.

Hearing no complaints, Fili pressed onwards, past the second knuckle. Then he stilled and looked at his brother and the way he seemed a little uncomfortable. Taking pity on him, Fili moved up until he could press his cheek against Kili's, making a soothing noise before he spoke up.

"You're doing so well so far." He knew Kili loved praise. "Really good, Kili. And you feel so nice around my finger too, I can't wait to take you. I'll make you feel good, I promise you. Just relax and I'll take good care of you."

Kili gasped out in surprise at the words, slowly relaxing around Fili's finger nuzzling his nose against his brother's cheek panting. The thought of what Fili was going to do to him made him whimper quietly, his arms rising up to wrap around his brother's back nails digging on his skin none too gently.

_Oh._

Fili's grin stretched into a full blown smirk, Kili's breath puffing against his cheek and his nails digging into his back. It would seem he had found his brother's weakness after all. He almost felt silly for missing it. "Soon, it's going to be another finger, once you can take this one without tensing." Fili brought his lips as close to Kili's ear as possible, voice dropping a couple of pitches.

"For now, you'll have to take this one. And you're relaxing so nicely for me." Carefully, he pushed his finger in as deep as it would go, gasping against Kili's ear. "So tight, Kili. And hot."

Kili's eyes widened in surprise, his body giving a strong shudder at the words that washed through him. "F-Fili…" He panted out arching his back against Fili's fingers, his mind clouded with his brother's words. He felt ashamed that Fili had found one of his weaknesses he didn't even know himself he had, but despite that Fili continued to talk to him like that, whispering sweet filth that made him more desperate with each minute.

Fili ran a hand through Kili's hair, petting it affectionately. "I got you, Kili. Let yourself fall and I'll catch you. You've been so patient…" Momentarily, Fili's shoulders tensed as he pulled his finger back out half-way before thrusting back in. The movements were unpracticed and rough but with every thrust, Fili gained more confidence until the movements were smooth and steady.

"I didn't know you were this greedy, brother, sucking in my finger like this. Can you feel how easily it's moving in and out? Do you want another one?" Fili hesitated for a moment, acknowledging the fact that Kili didn't seem too fond of Fili asking him what to do. "You can just nod, Kili."

Kili squeezed his eyes shut as Fili's finger grew more confident in him, panting for air softly his back arching yet again not knowing what to do with his hands. "Please…" He pleaded quietly, his voice rough and needy, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. His hips pushed back against Fili's finger, pulling his upper body closer to himself his teeth closing around his brother's earlobe.

The words made his body feel more heated than before, wondering for a moment if Fili really enjoyed it as much as he was talking about.

Fili yelped when the teeth closed around his earlobe but then chuckled lowly and pressed a short kiss beneath Kili's ear. He shifted, trying to give Kili something to rut against but his position was awkward enough so with a disappointed huff, he gave up. Instead he followed up on his promise and pulled his finger out only two push two in, just as slow and careful as he had been with the first one.

He nearly whimpered at the tightness and closed his eyes, trying to stop thinking about Kili wrapped around him, the heat, everything, lest he came from that alone. "Oh Aule, Kili. You're so precious to me, let me open you up, let me take this, I'll make sure you'll feel good." Fili was close to babbling now, he knew, but he couldn't stop.

Kili tensed at the push of second finger, tossing his head back gasping for air. The burn was back again with a hint of pain, and he didn't know wheter he was shaking in pain or pleasure or both. "Fili….F-Fili…" Kili panted thrusting back against Fili's fingers, listening his brother babble starting to lose his cool.

Fili made a soft, soothing noises and nuzzled his nose against Kili's cheek. He didn't move his fingers for now, he noticed the face Kili had made and was trying to let his brother adjust to his stretch. Even though it seemed as if Kili was making it difficult for Fili to let him do so. Especially by calling his name like that. "Kili, let me hear your voice. Does it feel good? Do you want me to move deeper?"

Kili wimpered squeezing his eyes shut, his fingers digging on the sheets around them tugging lightly. He breathed out deeply, doing his best to relax around his brother's fingers. The words made him tremble, Kili turning his head and opening his eyes to look at Fili licking his lips. "It feels…feels amazing, Fili.. So good, so full.."

"I'm going to start moving them now, alright? Tell me if it gets too much to handle." Fili grinned against Kili's skin and pulled his fingers out half-way again before thrusting back in, making sure to find the pace from before.

Kili looked… Fili didn't think there was a proper word to describe his brother in this state. He was struggling to control himself, fingers digging into the blankets and open, so very, very open. And his eyes were dark, his pupils blown and his lips… Fili leaned in to devour them with a hungry growl.

He'd heard stories though, in the seedier taverns in the town. Why, as a male, being taken was so pleasurable. There was supposed to be this spot and Fili… Well, he started looking for too, watching Kili's face for the slightest changes.

Kili whimpered his hips stuttering back against Fili's fingers, each slow thrust sending a small spark down his spine. He lifted his head up to slot their lips together more perfectly, licking on his brother's lips kissing him back desperately arching up against him. His fingers slid up into Fili's hair, tugging his head closer moving his lips on his brother's neck sucking a dark bruise on his skin.

Then Fili brushed his fingers against something inside him that made his body tense like a wire, eyes widening and a strangled shout of surprise leaving his lips. "W-what was…Fili-?"

A triumphant grin painted Fili's lips as his brother jerked and grew more flustered. He had been able to feel the spot and now shamelessly rubbed his fingers against it. "Just something that will make you feel even better." His voice was laced with fondness and for a while, Fili had to pause and get his breathing back under control. Kili sucking hickeys onto his skin really wasn't helping his condition much.

"I told you I'd make you feel good. Here, let me…" He sat up and moved his hand down to take a hold of Kili's erection, stroking it in time with every press, every caress against the gland. "Let me hear you." He wanted Kili to fall into a senseless babble, to strain and whimper and move closer.

Kili cried out, his muscles straining in pleasure, his vision whiting out for a moment. He had never felt anything like this before, nothing as strong and had him reacting like this. Then Fili wrapped his fingers around his cock and the double stimulation had him gasping wordlessly, trying to get out a noise of some sort but unable to. His fingers dug onto his brother's back, clawing at him needily.

Fili chuckled, voice slightly hoarse. Kili was so beautiful. The greed in his heart didn't want to share this with anyone, ever, no one other than himself was allowed to indulge in this sight. Kili was spread out like a feast, marked and wanton and presenting himself in ways that made Fili's breeches feel way too small.

Yet he didn't give in to the urge to claim. He did pull back out to add a third finger to the other two, plunging back into Kili's body with utmost care. He paused, out of breath and clinging to the shards of his control. Then he pushed in, finding the gland again and again.

And again.

Kili's mouth fell open in pleasure and pain, hips stuttering down on Fili's fingers moaning out loudly. He clenched around his fingers, desperate for more, needing his brother. "Fili…Fili please…I-I…" He panted clawing on Fili's shoulders, sure to leave dark marks on his skin. He had never felt a need like this, something so urgent that made him feel like he was losing his mind.

"You pushed earlier, Kili. You didn't listen. You do know that we usually got an earful when we didn't listen as dwarflings, right? This is your punishment." Fili grinned and stole a quick kiss, rubbing his thumb against Kili's leaking tip. "And you can see it as a lesson in patience."

Kili whined in protest, Fili's teasing finger not helping him at all to calm down. "You..always have an upper hand-" He whimpered licking his lips before he grinned sliding his hand up his brother's chest to his jaw, slipping his fingers past Fili's lips into the wet heat.

"I'm not the only one who can tease-" He panted out thrusting his fingers steadily, bringing his other hand on Fili's chest rubbing his nipple.

Fili made a surprised noise when Kili pushed his fingers into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as he sucked at the fingers. Then he jerked back, realizing what Kili was up to when his brother pinched his nipple. For a few heartbeats, Fili scowled around Kili's fingers.

Then he closed his eyes again and gave the fingers a long, pleasure filled suck, moaning obscenely. The thumb rubbed Kili's tip again, the fingers inside of Kili twitching back into action. He took his time, movements slow and languid and pleasure filled. If Kili would insist on hurrying up, then Fili would simply have to move very, very slowly and torture his brother with it.

Kili felt a moment of thriump at seeing Fili lose his control and suck and moan against his fingers. The moment was long lost when Fili started to move slowly his fingers in him again, his breath catching in his throat. He was writhin and moaning needily in no time, begging his brother to hurry up already, losing his own cool as he grew more and more needy. "F-Fili….please…" he begged sinking his teeth on his brother's neck.

Fili spent a few additional seconds pleasuring Kili and sucking at his fingers. Then he looked into his brother's eyes and gave a thoughtful hum, releasing the fingers with a wet noise form his mouth. "Only on the condition that you will not push anymore when I say no." But he knew how difficult it would be for Kili to follow the intructions so he relented. "…At least for two weeks. Can you control yourself for two weeks, Kili?"

Kili was panting for breath, his mind hazy and body nearly crying for the contact. At that point he would have even agreed to work on the forge if it meant for Fili to give him what he wanted. "Anything, Fili, please!" Kili sobbed his hips making few aborted thrusts, his skin glistening in thin layer of sweat.

Fili's heart nearly stuttered to a stop, eyes darkening with lust. His brother looked undone and it suited him. "Shhh." He made a soothing noise as he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of oil instead, nearly dropping it with his fingers as slick as they were. "You'll get what you want now." He tore down his breeches with his free hand before applying the oil to his own hot, weeping erection. Then he settled between Kili's legs and reached out to grab his hands, giving them a squeeze. "Stop me if I go too fast."

And then he couldn't wait any longer himself, pressing his tip past the entrance with a ragged moan. It felt even hotter now, so much tighter despite the preparation and Fili had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep his head clear enough to stop himself from rushing this.

Kili nearly sobbed when Fili pulled out of him, watching him hungrily as his brother coated himself in the oil before finally pushing inside of him. Kili's back arched like a bow, his mouth dropping open at the bigger pressure that entered him, the burn increasing as well but it burnt so good that it gathered tears in his eyes.

He wrapped his legs around Fili's waist, mouthing at his shoulder panting heavily against it.

Fili was trying to keep himself from making odd noises but it was impossible with Kili's tight heat wrapped around his cock and his brother's legs wrapped around his waist. If he was being honest, Fili had never felt so warm in his entire life. Not during the hottest summer day, not working at the forge had ever made him feel this lightheaded and grounded at the same time.

A soft noise escaped him as he panted harshly, trying to hold on to Kili's sake.

Then he looked at the mess that was his brother and abandoned it all, hips moving back before snapping forward to bury himself in Kili's body again. He knew his hair is in disarray, his braids are probably a mess but he can't be bothered to care about appearances now, not when he's finding a rhythm and kissing Kili with a desperation he wasn't aware he was feeling.

Kili gasped moving his hips up against Fili's, driving him deeper inside of him his eyes squeezed shut. It felt intense, feeling his brother so close to him, closer than he had ever been to him. The next moment he was crying out his body jerking once as Fili pushed straight into that spot within him that made him see stars, his toes curling. "Again…please, again."

Fili nodded breathlessly, angling his hips just so he would brush that spot with every single thrust. He wanted Kili undone, wanted him to spill between their bodies, knowing that Fili had been the one to bring him over the edge.

After a few struttered breaths and loud, unashamed noises, Fili freed a hand and reached between their bodies, grasping Kili's erection and giving it a few uncontrolled and rough jerks.

Kili cried out again, the noises dying in the back of his throat with each movement, his body moving up on the bed with each thrust desperately clawing Fili's back. Then there was a hand around his cock and Kili tensed whimpering, his body moving between Fili's fingers and back to his cock panting, trembling and losing himself in the pleasure completely.

Fili didn't think about stopping this time, not when Kili was so close and had behaved himself - Mostly anyway. So Fili bent his head down, mouth next to Kili's ear as he groaned the words.

"You've been good, Kili. S-so good. I love your heat around me and the noises you make are filling my ears and—" He choked back what would have been a keening noise. "—and I can't wait to see you spill between our bodies, knowing I'm the reason why." His hand continued to move at a punishing pace over Kili's erection.

Fili pulled back and gave his brother a half-desperate, half-wanton look. "Please, Kili."

It was the plead from his brother's lips, the look of desperation in his eyes that had Kili tensing up, his body curling a little into itself and muscles clamping up and releasing with a choked cry. His nails dug on Fili's shoulders deep enough to break the skin, his hips stuttering.

He couldn't see, couldn't hear, all he could do was hang on and feel as his orgasm washed over him in waves, leaving him shaking in his brother's arms.

It was only through sheer force of will that Fili didn't come inside his brother, while Kili's body was wrecked by his orgasm, Fili bit down on his bottom lip and held on, whimpering because he wanted to thrust into that delectable tight heat but he didn't want to soil his brother with his seed while at the same time he wanted to do little else.

With a noise like not unlike a sob, Fili pulled out of Kili and brought himself over the edge with a handful of strokes, Kili's name falling from his lips as he spent himself over his brother's thighs and softening cock.

Kili moaned surprised that Fili came on him instead of in him, breathing heavily through his nose falling limp on the sheets. He laughed breathlessly, pulling Fili down in a soft kiss, smiling against his lips. "You're amazing." He whispered his body tingling in pleasure.

Fili snorted but a grin was still parting his lips as he returned the kiss. "So were you. I didn't think it would be… quite like this." There was a little bit of wonder in his voice but it was quickly replaced by exhaustion.

With a satisfied noise, Fili snuggled down next to Kili and pulled his brother into his arms. "I love you, Kili. Even if you're a terrible tease."

Kili snorted nuzzling Fili's neck with a yawn, his eyes already closing. "You're cleaning up tomorrow." He murmured feeling happier and sated than in a long time, falling asleep in the safe comfort in his brother's arms.

**Aaand we're done! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
